User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Archive 1 RE: Administrator Material Hello Smoke First of all thanks for what you said in CavalierTunes talk page. I have already left a message for Comestyles in the Community Central Wikia asking if he can promote me to administrator, but it seems he hasn't been there since July =/. By the way have you taken a look at my "Some ideas for the wiki"blog post? If you have the chance give it a look and tell me what you think about them. Regards Kuro Selas 09:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion, Mr. Bureaucrat! You'll do a wonderful job! 08:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Smoke! I'm sure you'll do a great job! Regards Kuro Selas 10:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! SmokeSound off! 12:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Get Well Soon Thanks for promoting me Smoke! I'm glad you liked my ideas, I'll work hard to improve the wiki. I hope you get well soon. Regards Kuro Selas 15:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Endings Theater Hello Smoke I was thinking of removing most of the endings images from the character pages and add them to the endings theater of the respective game since the character pages have been filled with images and have become less structured. What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 21:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) hi i am new to the mortal kombat website i like your profile who is your two favourite characters :Hi, welcome to the wikia. I understand you're new, but I must head you up on two vital things. First of all, please sign your name after any post on a talk page (it tells you how to do so at the top of the page). Secondly, please do not disturb someone else's topic. Create a new one instead. Thank you. CrashBash 14:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and capital letters, punctuation and correct grammar would be nice too. You should be saying "Hi, I an new to the Mortal Kombat wikia. I like your profile. Who are your two favourite characters?" See how much nicer that looks? CrashBash 14:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Video Soundtracks I understand that, but I did the soundtracks for each stages from Mortal Kombat 1 and Mortal Kombat II, but however, there's the Arcade Version that I did for the Mortal Kombat II music. And also I'll upload the music for Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat 4. Hopefully that everyone will enjoy the video and music based on the game stage that I put there due to my hard work. Soon I made start over and make the videos in HD. I'll do that in the future. Once it's done, everyone will be happy hear and see the music clear and better. DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 01:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Comparisons of Mortal Kombat Soundtracks Okay, let me break it down to you. Obviously there is only three comparisons to each stages. Maybe if you listen to the music first, you'll know the difference for once. Matter of fact, let me give you the three comparison that the stages have and don't have for the game: *The original soundtrack is just the theme from the album version for the game. *The Arcade Version is the theme that is based from the game version of the loops of First Round and Second - Final Round of Mortal Kombat due to memory limits. *The Trilogy soundtrack in Mortal Kombat II stages didn't have the finishing loops, so I edited the music to keep the music going until it ends like the rest, but the original Trilogy version soundtrack for Mortal Kombat 3 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 stages is pitched-down and didn't have the finishing loops, so I left the alone. So, what you need to do is leave the videos alone and let the fans enjoy the music and hear the difference for the stage themes. If you can't do that, then what's the big deal of not hearing it first and enjoyed it. I did my part of the job for the fans to listen to the music difference of the game and not telling know of how you tell or not. If you go to youtube.com and hear Mortal Kombat II the original soundtrack and the Arcade Version and Mortal Kombat Trilogy difference, you can REALLY tell the TRUE difference of the soundtrack. Hear it and live it. Hoh? Hoh! Enjoy the soundtrack of Mortal Kombat. http://www.youtube.com/user/DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 How would you know it my tone is that bad? How can you hear me, hmm? I don't yell with anger nor debate, I'm just telling what's true and false in this B. My suggestions is, if you don't have anything nice to say to me, don't say it. I'll completely ignore your foolishness and how you react to the work I've worked hard on. 不要告訴我，我的工作也沒有什麼你不知道的。我的建議是從來沒有告訴我了我，我也不應該。曾經。好嗎？好吧。 DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Thanks for the message, I appreciate it. Hey, do you thin we could find any evidence of Smoke in MK2011? He NEEDS to be in that game, at least human for once. Note me back when you can. Image Cleanup on character pages Hello Smoke I wanted to ask you if I can do an image cleanup on character pages and build a gallery in them. Some pages have completly lost their structure because of images, with endless ending images or different costumes overwhelming the page. I think most of those images could be put in a gallery and the rest of them would remain in the article and would be right beside the part of the article they are refering too (not like some pages who are talking about a character's special move of and present us with an image of a costume - Mileena 's page is an example of that). What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 09:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke. I already started on the page cleanup. I only did Jade, Nightwolf (still needs some work) and Sindel so far. I will continue working on them until they all look "good". I had less time lately since I started a wiki recently and I've been working there and I'm also doing a walkthrough for Shaolin Monks for the wiki something that has been taking me some time to write. I hope you like the pages the way I left them. Let me know what you think and your suggestions. Regards Kuro Selas 00:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke Finally I did the image cleanup on Scorpion's page. Tell me what do you think about it I would really like to hear your opinion. Regards Kuro Selas 23:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I've had this account for a while but haven't done anything until now. Just noticed a few minor things over the past weeks and figured I could help out with some general "maintenance". I'm new with HTML and all this stuff, so I'm sure I'll have some questions at some point. Thanks again. andsomechips 22:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Walkthrough Hello Smoke. I wanted to ask your opinion about the walkthrough I've been writing for Shaolin Monks. Do you think I'm going in the right direction or should I change something? Regards Kuro Selas 01:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero's scar Why do you locked Sub-Zero's article? You know that i'm right. Shaolin Monks is a non-canon game and Sub-Zero don't have the scar in MK2 but in MK3, the Lin Kuei marked him for death with a anormal scar. Dragon NJMB 10:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, you're wrong, and I locked it because obviously myself and another user reverting it with an explanation as to WHY you're wrong didn't get the point across. Do not revert the edit again. Consider this a warning. SmokeSound off! 10:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Smoke, i want to give you an apology because i was reading the Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks article and in one of its paragraphs, they talk about Sub-Zero's scar and Ed Boon had the same point as you. So, i'm sorry! Dragon NJMB 15:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. Next time you have a disagreement, take it to a talk page. Don't keep reverting the edit; that is edit warring and it can get all participants blocked. SmokeSound off! 17:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro and Sheeva in the game? Why did you lock the Mortal Kombat: 2011 section for characters? There is no support to these ridiculous claims and I'd like to know why, if its not too much trouble. :Did you read the talk page? I told you all why. SmokeSound off! 01:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) News Hello Smoke. I wanted to ask you if we can change the news page to something new, like the release of the new demo, what do you think? Regads Kuro Selas 21:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hello Smoke. I've seen your message about the featured article and I'm having a few problems with my vote. #I want to add to pages to the voting which are the Scorpion page and the Mortal Kombat 2011 page can I do that? #Well the second problem is related to that image cleanup. The Scorpion page needs a serious image cleanup and he surely deserves a nice gallery since he is one of the most adored characters in the series, the problem is I can't seem to figure out what images to remove and everytime I'm going to do a cleanup some other user comes and edits the page( adding one extra image and filling the page with images even more lol) #The Mortal Kombat 2011 could use a little review. There have been so many people constantly editing it ( at least until you decided to protect the page - and thank god you did it) that the page as some useless info and a poor structure. Regards Kuro Selas 20:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello Smoke Please take a look at the guys editing Stryker's page they're vandalizing it. Kuro Selas 00:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. They were really annoying and they were starting to get on my nerves. Kuro Selas 01:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hello Smoke. I just wanted to congratulate you on those stage articles you edited they look so much better now. Regards Kuro Selas 00:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's hard to find time to do what you want sometimes. I finally got a chance to clean some of the pages, the problem is that most of the character pages are a mess =/. Regards Kuro Selas 00:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC)